Long and Lost
by Secret Saturn
Summary: two lost brothers come back. Rini has to choose between the two...who will she choose? RiniXHelios RiniXPeruru


Sailor Moon Minis

Presents

"Long and Lost"

The 18-year-old woman layed in her bed for the very last time in the 20th century. Neo-Queen Serenity told Rini she could visit the past one last time, and then she had to stay at Chrystal Tokyo. Serena was already married to Darien. Darien. So, she was home alone today.

She gazed out the window lazily on the bright beautiful day. But suddenly something that caught her eye. A tall figure, with a white robe on. White hair and a golden horn walking towards the house.

"Helios!" She yelled, ran downstairs, and opened the door. Tears weld up in her eyes and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're here. Come in" Rini smiled and took his hand and lead him in.

"Want some tea?" Rini asked Helios. "Yes please" He said. Rini fixed them some tea and they sat on the couch. "Why did you wait 10 years to come and see me?' Rini asked.

My work…..I had to stay there or else the world would collapse. Helios looked down feeling guilty. Then how come you can be here now? Rini curiously asked. Well over the years I have been getting more stressed and even more depressed. So Fisheye, Hawkseye and Tigerseye forced me to take a break and come and get you."

"Well at least they have some sense" Rini whispered. She took her hand and lifted her head. They leaned closer to each other. _Ding-Dong. _The door bell rang before they could even touch lips. Rini sighed and got up to answer the door.

She gasped. "Peruru?" Rini's face got red. "Peruru?" Helios asked. "Helios?" Peruru put a smile on his face. Rini pulled him in and shut the door. "You guys know each other?" Rini was confused. Helios stood up. "Can anyone see or here us Rini?" Helios asked her. "No-" "Helios! Is it really you?" Peruru ran and hugged him.

Helios smiled and hugged him back. "Wait…What's going on?" Oh, no, don't tell me you guys are gay" Rini got an embarrassing look on her face. They both laughed. "No Rini we're" Peruru stopped Helios. "Should we tell her?" He asked.

I trust her Peruru. I think she should know the truth, Helios said. Please sit down Rini. They all sat down on the couch. Silence filled the air. Peruru and Helios looked down.

Yes but our parents had a huge fight. It wasn't pretty either. It was frightening. There was yelling screaming throwing things. Peruru busted out in teas and couldn't say anything else. Helios wrapped his arms around Peruru.

"My mother was a Pegasus and I took after her. After the fight she left our father and Peruru because Peruru is an elf just like our father. She hated Peruru because it reminded her of our father. Our father hated me because it reminded him of our mother" Helios had tears running down his face. Peruru started crying harder.

"2 years later we met, but we were alone. We planned to run away and we did. But we knew we couldn't stay together. One night, we were visited by a dream fairy. She gave us special jobs. That's how I become the protector of dreams and he watches over dreams. We accepted these jobs because we didn't want people to go through the same thing we did, or if they have, we made sure they never lost their beautiful dreams they had" Helios said.

That night they went to one of Rini's favorite restaurant. It has karaoke, you can dance, and enjoy delicious food! That night they had the greatest time of their lives.

"Hey guys can I tell the girls about this whole thing? Or, do you want to keep the whole brother thing a secret or say you guys just have met?" Rini asked while she headed to the front door. Serena's mother let Peruru stay in Serena's old room and let Helios sleep in Sammy's old room.

Rini hypnotized Serena's parents into thinking one was her brother and the other her cousin. "Could you please keep it a secret?" They both said. "Okay, but you guys want to come with me?" They wanted to. "Okay just let me go to the restroom first" Peruru said and he went upstairs. "Rini, could I ask you something?" He asked.

"Yea, knock yourself out" Rini said. Helios got down in one knee. He took out a small box and opened it. It was a red-diamond heart-shaped ring and said:

"Beautiful eyes twinkle like stars,"

A smile sweeter then a honey suckle,

Dreams warmer then a cozy blanket,

A heart just as pure as gold,

Rini will you marry me?"

Rini felt uncomfortable doing this while Peruru was, here but she loved Helios very much. "This is very sudden Helios, can I think it over?" Rini asked unsure of what she was doing. "Take all the time that you need me dear sweet child" He said. "Helios, I'm not a child anymore" Rini said, even though she missed him saying that to her and she loved it.

"Yes, I know but I like to use the term because you seem a child at heart, even though you have because a very mature lady" Helios smiled while getting up and putting the ring in his pocket.

Peruru came down and was about to leave. "Shoot I forgot something. I'll be right back" Helios noticed half-way there and he went back to the house. "Rini can I ask you a question?" Peruru asked. Rini swallowed hard, terrified he was going to ask those same four words Helios asked. "S-sure" Rini hated herself for saying it.

Worst. The nightmare came true.

He got down on one knee.

He opened the box with a plain diamond ring in it.

He drew a poem from his mind.

He asked those same four word.

"Let me think about that" Rini said. Just as Rini thought things couldn't get any worse, Helios came before Peruru could move out of position. "What are you doing?" Helios asked. "I did it first" Helios said.

"Well she said yes to me" Peruru lied. "What!?" Rini exclaimed. "No she didn't because she said yes to me!" Helios laughed. "Excuse me?" They ignored her. And started fighting. "So who is it?" The two yelled at her. "I don't know!" Rini cried and ran, leaving them two quarrelling over her.

She raced of to Darien's, crying, Rini told everyone what happen and asked what should do.

"I think you should be with Peruru. He's closer to your age" Lita said

"Mina, love has no age range. Rini, you should go with Helios, you met him first" Serena replied.

"Serena, it's not who you met first. But you still should go with Helios, he's hotter" Mina smiled.

"So what if he's cute. It's about their personally. It's mainly about their personally that really does the shinning" Raye told Rini.

"I think you are all wrong. I say dump them both if their not going to be mature about it

"I'm going to have to go with what Amy on this one" He laughed. Serena slapped him on the shoulder. "Thanks a lot guys, I really appreciate it" Rini said sarcastically. After she left Darien's apartment, she headed down to the park, sat on a swing, and cried.

"What's wrong kiddo?" A familiar voice spoke behind her. She turned around. "Amara! Michelle!" Rini wiped her tears and tried to sound happy. "Nothing's wrong" Rini lied. She was afraid of what they were going to say if she'd tell them. "Sorry to say Rini, but you're a terrible liar" Amara laughed,

So, Rini told the whole story, but forgot to leave out the whole brother thing out. "Please don't tell anyone this" Rini said. "Don't worry, we won't. But the best thing to do in this type of situation. You have to follow your heart and listen to your heart carefully. Ignore what anybody else says" Michelle said.

"Yeah, thanks. Make this predicament even more confusing then it already is" Rini sighed. "Trust me, you'll understand sooner or later" Amara whispered and then they walked off. Rini still had no clue what to do.

Suddenly, she heard a scream. An enemy was crashing through the park. Rini hid behind some bushes. The enemy was stealing souls, but she couldn't do anything. She didn't have a broach. Tears dropped down to her chest a new, golden broach with a lot of mini hearts made a spiral on it.

"Moon Chrystal Light Power!" She yelled. She transformed into a uniform, which was Hot pink, red, orange, blue, and white.

Skirt and the thing that went behind her bow: strips of red hot pink and orange.

Boots: Hot pink

Gloves: Stripes of blue and white

Necklace: Orange

Hair things: White feathers and red circle with feathers

Wings: White

Everything else was white

She ran over to the monster "Stop! I am Sailor Mini Moon! I right wrongs and triumph over evil, and in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Mini Moon yelled. "Come and try to stop me" The enemy chuckled. A rainbow scepter with a heart at the end appeared in her hand. "Moon, Exotic, Eclipse!" She yelled but did little effect.

"What!?" Rini wondered "Oh, it probably doesn't have full power because Serena's not here" She thought. "Is that the best you got?" The monster grinned and blew attacks on her, but didn't stop. She fell uncurious breathing hard. He started to take her soul. It gave out enormous energy and brightened the whole park. He gobbled the soul up and suddenly came stronger and bigger by 10 times.

"Uranus Earthquake!" An attack blew, and the monster fell, but got right up. Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn appeared upon the scene. "Secret-" "No! Stop! The enemy has all the souls in his body, including Sailor Mini Moon. If we attack, it might have a great effect on the souls" Neptune said.

The other scouts appeared. Soon, they found out they were in the same situation. Helios came by, and a few seconds later Peruru did too and saw the scouts lying on the ground. The two rushed over to Sailor Mini Moon.

The two started fighting and Rini tears ran down her face "Please…Stop….Sighting…It hurts…Please….The only way…is….love" Rini whispered. "She's right we've got to stop" Helios said got the golden crystal. They both put there hands over it and attacked.

The monster was gone and all the spirits went back to their bodies. They ran over to sailor mini moon as she woke up. You guys did it. You set your troubles aside and saved us. Thank you, Rini said and hugged them both.

But it didn't last for long. They both started fighting just as soon they home. That's enough. Rini yelled. I'm sick and tired of you guys fighting. I'm not going to choose anyone if you both keep acting like children. Rini made her way to the stairs

When you guess can act like civil men then and only then can you talk to me. I want to marry someone who is civil not act like a bunch of gorillas. Rini cried and stormed up the stairs and slammed the door behind her.

They both sat down on the couch. She's right. She needs someone to be there for her. We are being a little silly over this. To tell you the truth Helios. I'm glad your back. I haven't seen you in so long. I missed you dearly, Helios and I never want to see you leave. I love you Helios with all me heart and I don't want nothing to get in the way of that, Peruru hugged him.

Yes we were being a little selfish you know. We should let Rini decide. Whoever she shall decide. We will be fair about it. Helios said. Oh and can I live with you? Peruru asked.

Helios could see the fear and sadness and look of loneliness in his eyes. Just the same expression that he had when he was 5 years old. Wouldn't that be dangerous? Helios asked. He remembered what their Mother had told him.

If you ever see your father and brother again I will track you down and kill you. Their that told Peruru the same thing. I don't care I just don't want us to be apart again. They'll never find us, Peruru said. Ok dad. The two hugged each other and went upstairs to Rini's room. She was reading a book. Ok your choice. I can talk to real men or just two boys? Who doesn't know how to act their age? Rini looked up from her book.

We made up Rini, Helios said and they both sat down next to her. We'll be fair to whomever you pick Rini. But whoever you choose we'd both still love you. They both kissed her head and they went out.

Just as I thought the situation would get better, it got worse. Now it made it harder for me to choose. Rini thought. All night she looked over her memories and thought and thought. She hardly got any sleep. But it finally paid off.

Rini came downstairs she felt her decision was right. But felt one was going to be mad. After breakfast she lead them to the living room after everyone was gone. I have made my decision.

She announced and forced a smile.

But before I say it. I want to say I love you both and I appreciate all that you guys have done for me, Rini said unsure she could say it. She really loved him. But before Rini said anything she kissed them both gently on the lips.

I want to marry Helios, Rini took a step back afraid the were going to have a huge fight. But they didn't. The two of them shook hands and they all had a group hug.

"Rini, could Peruru star with us? We really couldn't stand to be separated like we were younger?" Helios asked. "As long as you guys don't fight like you have been all the time" Rini said. They agreed and lived happily ever after.


End file.
